multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: The Paradise Planet
The Paradise Planet is a piece of fiction co-written by Pinguinus and Styracosaurus Rider. It tells the story of the meeting between the Salsenes and the Atrenids, and their alliance in the exploration of Kaventro. Chapter 1: The Departing Kaervel drove the carvicor across the barren landscape. There was only one more lake to go before he went back, and he was anxious to return. The Atrenid fleet was leaving Petaurista in search of new worlds, and the last supplies were being collected. Kaervel was one of the troopers on water duty. He pulled up alongside the lake. Kaervel got out and started getting the purification tank in the back ready: the lakes in this region were even worse than usual, and the salt level was at near-fatal levels. Suddenly, a skraygith burst from behind the rocks and charged towards him at full speed. Startled by the attack, Kaervel whipped out his refraction weapon and fired. The predator dropped instantly, with a hole straight through its head. Satisfied, Kaervel switched on the tank and waited for the collection to finish. ---- Dwaman peered out of the window and took a final gaze at his home planet. A statue of the Atrenids was erected that morning, to show visiting civilizations the wonders that had resided here. An announcement was heard throughout the ship: Launch ignition in 30 minutes. At this time everything needed for the journey should be present. Dwaman sighed and turned away, heading back toward the civilian quarters. Along the way he reflected on the marvelous times he had on his planet. But it was all going to end today. Still, it wasn't all bad. As a scientist Dwaman knew that change was perhaps the most important thing in the universe. Especially so, in fact, since he had led the Atrenids out of a state of evolutionary denial. It was a relief ending the Constant, and deep down he knew that a burden would be lifted here as well. He passed the biological containment facility, which held populations of all the native life on Petaurista. It was his own idea, because he felt that their legacy should be preserved along with the Atrenids. Even the skraygith, however much of a nuisance they were. At least the silicis bugs would probably be useful. Soon he was only waiting for the launch. And as the ships left and Petaurista became a tiny gray dot in space, Dwaman felt a new beginning. Chapter 2 to be written by Pinguinus Chapter 2: Code 314 "Well then," said Captain Nutay Rinkam to her crew, "do one last scan, and then plot course for Ishtar. Mission failure". It was not that she did not want to explore Kaventro; on the contrary, the thought of learning more about this beutiful world attracted her greatly. However, it was far too dangerous, and for lives to be wasted futilely trying to colonize the world was not what she wanted. Not long ago, a few probes had touched down on Kaventro, with the intent on exploring and possibly starting a new colony. It started well; they discovered and catalogued large birds called Feng-Huangs and small arboreal animals called Jou. But that night, disaster struck. A pack of ruthless reptilian predators had attacked and destroyed every probe there. The only image they had was too blurry to show what the creature was exactly. Kaventro was a strange world; a strange world indeed. Nutay was brought out of her daydreaming by a startled exclamation from one of the technicians. "What is it?" She asked immediately. "It's a ship!" said the technician, still speaking exitedly. "Yes, yes, but what of it? We see ships all the time." "Oh yeah? This one isn't from Ishtar! It's from an unexplored part of space!" "What?!" exclaimed Nutay loudly. Sure enought, they had a visual view of an alien ship in orbit around Kaventro. Apparently it had just dropped out of FTL travel. Nutay immediately called out "We have Code 314! I repeat, Code 314!" Code 314 was simple: an alien spacecraft had been encountered. Send message beacon. ---- Dwaman was aroused from his thoughts by a startled exclamation from one of the technicians. A message beacon had been recieved; translation software kicked in. The beacon read as such: "Greetings from the Salsene Grand Fleet. Welcome to Kaventro." Chapter 3 will be written by Styracosaurus Rider. Chapter 3: Decisions The Atrenid ships went into an immediate scramble. Dwaman raced into the main room of the ship, trying to get ready. "Get those broadcast systems up! We need an ambassador NOW! Who's going to be it? Not hearing an answer, Dwaman sighed and said "Fine. Visual contact systems up please! This could be the big one!...And do I have to wear that rag?" "This was especially in case of other space-faring species," the official said, holding up a cape decorated with Petauristan symbols. Dwaman grabbed the cape. "There's no room anywhere else, we're going to have to send this from the biological containment facilities. The skraygith will be annoyed, but it's got to happen. Come on," he said, and started walking into history. ---- After a burst of static, the Salsenes' holographic screen diplayed a black, teardrop-shaped face. Nutay had never seen anything like it before. She was actually nervous, even after all the races she had encountered before. "Greetings. I am Dwaman. I am one of the race we call ourselves Atrenids. And you are?" Nutay took a deep breath and said, "Greetings. I am Nutay Rinkam of the Salsenes." "Do you come from this planet?" "No," Nutay said, a flash of static running across the Atrenids' hologram. "We come from the planet Ishtar. Sadly the Merging has affected it too greatly for it to remain as our homeworld. Perhaps I should explain what the Merging is?" "I don't think you have to," Dwaman said, "as it is a story very familiar to our own. "The Atrenids evolved many millions of years ago. Our planet, Petaurista, was lush enough for us to build a whole civilization. "And then change started. Stars seemed to move, comets changed direction, and there was many other types of astral phenomena. Petaurista was thrown far out of its orbit, and it has been moving away ever since. "The change caused the planet's surface to become rocky, windy, and desolate. The waters shrank into tiny lakes, which reached salt levels too dangerous to drink safely. It was becoming harder to live." Nutay had a sense of pity for them, now hearing what had happened. "But all this time, we were foolish enough to believe we were perfect," Dwaman continued. "We went so far as to engineer ourselves. We tried to deny evolution itself. "Years ago, I saw this was not right. I am a scientist, so I helped my race to change back. But the climate was still growing hostile. We built spacecraft to move to other worlds. After a huge dust storm hit our main city, however, we finished the ships and finally took to the stars. "And then we found you," Dwaman concluded. "We've had a few looks at the planet, and it looks very rich indeed. But tell us, how did the Salsenes rise?" "Well," Nutay began, "we were once a low-lying species in the swamp. But through all the perils that the Merge began, we developed high intelligence. "But populations were growing. Resources disappeared. Wars broke out. "Eventually, a spaceship fell to Ishtar. We believe it came from an ancient race. Using the ship, our tribe emerged victorious. We copied the ship's design, and searched for other worlds. "We have actually encountered many sapient races. Maybe you have heard of the Aians, or the Zyrothans?" "We have not heard of them," Dwaman said. "You are the first intelligent race we have seen." "We are honored," Nutay said. "However, I must recommend that we meet in person, so we can discuss more about ourselves and this new planet. Our probes have discovered two moons in orbit around Kaventro. One of them seems suitable to land on. Do you wish to meet there?" "That is fine." "Excellent. We wil see you there." Nutay moved to turn off the hologram, but then turned back and asked a question. "Oh, and one more thing. We have sent probes down onto the planet, and we have received footage of life on the planet." Dwaman said, "That is very good. The Atrenids are a lover of animals." "But the probes were destroyed. Some fast and vicious creature attacked them." On the Atrenids' side of transmission, a skraygith burst out of its cage and started running about, with a few technicians and officials chasing it with tranquilizer weapons. Dwaman sighed and said, "I think we can handle it." Chapter 4 will be co-written by Pinguinus and Styracosaurus Rider. Chapter 4: The Council of Kaventro A large crate was loaded onto the surface of Omegus. The two races had both decided upon this name for the larger moon---the smaller one was Sigmus. "We apologize for the makeshift council room," Dwaman said, "but it's the best we can do at the moment." "That's fine," Nutay replied. The Atrenid scientists had crafted a quick prototype of an "oxygenation bubble" to use on Omegus. Dwaman didn't even notice: he only noticed that he was standing on another planetary body. Nutay and Dwaman went into the council room with a couple other representatives of their species and sat down at the table. It wasn't exactly the best coucil room---the walls were flaking, the chairs squeaked, and the table was on its last legs (both figuratively and literally). But it would be enough. Nutay started the discussion. "As we can see, Kaventro looks to be a very promising planet. The Salsenes have obtained probe footage of three different sites on the planet's surface." Nutay pressed a button on the holographic device in the middle of the table, and a hologram lit up in the air. It showed a jungle, with a waterfall raining down into a pond. "This is the footage we received from the first site. It's from a landmass that's almost an island, just hanging on to the continent by a thin strip of land." The image switched to another tropical forest, except it seemed more mountainous. "This is from the main continent. We had hoped to get footage from a swamp or desert or something, but it seems there are many microenvironments on the planet." The image switched again. This time there was a forest. "The last site here is from a temperate forest. This is just the basics, there are still two other smaller continents we haven't hit." "Do you have a map of the planet?" Dwaman said. "Well," Nutay replied, "we did get a scan around the planet, and we have a holographic representation." A 3-D image of the planet popped up. It showed two large and two small continents, seperated by a wide ocean. "Interesting," Dwaman said. He examined the planet for a few moments before asking, "Do you have images of the life forms available?" "Yes." Footage of a large feathered creature appeared on the hologram. "This animal is from the first site," Nutay said. "We named it a Feng-Huang, which is a beast in Salsene mythology." The hologram switched to a humanoid figure swinging in the trees. "Next, these are the Jou. We were excited when we discovered these, because they show sapience potential. But then this happened." The hologram switched to a blurry figure with wings and a tail. It leapt at the hologram, and then there was only static. "Those creatures are quicker than anything we've ever seen. We decided not to risk losing lives, so we haven't landed yet." "Well," Dwaman said, "the most logical course of action is to explore Kaventro together." "Yes, it would be," said Nutay. "I am only worried that my race will not like the idea of working with another species." "Well, the Salsenes can give the Atrenids valuable technology for helping out. We have a large assortment of useful devices." Dwaman thought and said, "That is excellent. We can also help the Salsenes. We have collected knowledge about the universe that I'm sure your race will be interested in." "Then it is done," Nutay said. "Perhaps you would like to see our ship?" The next part of the chapter will be written by Pinguinus. ---- ﻿Dwaman stepped onto the ship, shaking with excitement. He was actually onboard an alien spacecraft. The inside was plated with a strange green mineral. "I'm sorry about the ship. This is just a standard Explorer-class. We have others that are much better. "I think it's lovely," said Dwaman. Nutay smiled. "Well," she said, "Let the tour begin. This is the Entrance Bay." They entered a large room, full of crates. "I imagine you'll want to see our technology," said Nutay, "So let's get to the Tech Bay." Dwaman stared in awe as they walked into a chrome-plated laboratory. "This is our Biological Bay," continued Nutay, "We have an advancement I think you'll find interesting." "I don't see any animals," said Dwaman. Nutay smiled, and handed him a small box labeled "Flamingo Stag". "We bring the DNA of the animals along with us." Dwaman stared with envy. "We have to bring whole animals on our ships. It would be so much simpler to just bring a piece of skraygith instead of the whole bird..." Nutay laughed. "See, we can already help you! Now for the most valueble resource: knowledge." They walked into a large library. There were books everywhere; shelves covered the walls, and smaller chests were everywhere. "This is the library," said Nutay, "We have over a thousand books in here. We have A History of Time, The Guide to Aians, and even obscure ones like The Life of Yesegian Fungi". And of course", she said, pulling off a large, thick book, "''The Encyclopedia Emenata. This represents all the knowledge we have about the Emenata universe. This is only volume 1." Seeing the look of unparalelled envy on Dwamans face, she handed him the book. "There, you have it. I've read it a dozen times already, and I can get a new copy anytime I like." More to be written at a later date." See also *Atrenid *Petaurista *Skraygith﻿ *Dwaman *Silicis Bug *Nutay Rinkam *Salsene *Kaventro *Feng-Huang *Jou *Salsene Grand Fleet *The Merge Category:Fiction